Farewell, Nice to Meet You
by itsarches
Summary: "In that world, I met a useless goddess, a crazy explosion-maniac loli, and a perverted crusader. Along with them, I journeyed to all kinds of places, and fought all kinds of monsters. My party might not have been flawless, but for these colorful memories they gave me, I could never be more grateful." - Satou Kazuma
1. Sayonara

**Disclaimer: I don't own KonoSuba. The world and its characters all belong to the creator, Akatsuki Natsume.**

* * *

**A/N:** This is going to be my first entry for KonoSuba. Please forgive my grammar (English isn't my first language), the OOC-ness of the characters, and if there's any inconsistency in the story, I'm still learning ;-;

Also, if you think you've read a similar story, at least the initial parts, don't be confused. That's probably because I adapted the idea from the comment section of Vol. 15 chapter 5 of the LN at CGTranslation's website. **Original idea by** **Hakou**, I simply modified some parts to my liking and rewrote everything in my own style.

Also, **there are minor LN Vol. 6 spoilers** **in the story (character name and a bit of lore)**, for those of you that haven't read Vol. 6, proceed with caution. Without further ado, please enjoy the story!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

Unsure of what I was expecting, it seemed that I was currently sat on a chair.

Greeting my eyes too was a light-grey floor, of properties I couldn't quite detail.

Steadily glancing to the sides, it didn't look like I was in my room. Nor did I remember ever owning a room like this inside my house.

The room was dark, but for some reason, the floor was alight. There should be a light source somewhere, but there wasn't anything like it as far as I could see.

Then again, my eyes weren't as good as it had been in my younger days.

The last thing I remembered was sleeping on my own bed, surrounded by my loved ones.

Many of them were there, but never could I get used to the nil of her presence, even after all those years.

Old memories started flowing, the more and more I took in my surroundings.

In the ensuing recollection, I closed my eyes.

…

It really had been some time, hadn't it..? Since the last time I was here…

I remembered coming here pretty often in the past. Whether it was because of my missteps or a surge of arrogance, one thing among them was common:

None were great memories, which was why I never spend much time reminiscing about them.

In a vortex of unacceptance and anticipation, I mustered up the courage to finally look in front of me. I released a soft sigh, as I confirmed what was already.

No one was ever truly prepared. Not even me who had had a long, eventful, and content life.

A few meters from me, sat a young lady. Her silky white hair I could never mistook for. The light purple hagoromo draping her exhibited an aura of unmatched glamour. The little smile her lips shaped was of consolation and comfort, and perhaps even something more.

Finally making eye contact with her, I responded with a smile of my own.

She closed her beautiful lavender eyes as tiny crystals glittered in their corners, dispersing as she opened them soon after.

Smiling ever-so-brightly, her voice finally broke the still silence,

"Welcome to the after-life, Satou Kazuma_-san_. It has been a long time."

Shedding a heartful tear, the goddess of fortune maintained her serene smile.

"Long time no see, Eris_-sama_."

Immensely touched by the unfolding scene, I tried my best at keeping a cool outer.

"Since the war against the Demon King, wasn't it?"

I said as I recalled my previous death. At one point in time, my deaths were kind of a taboo topic for me. It was just embarrassing and frustrating to remember, even more so to talk about. But somehow, right now, that troubled feeling was nowhere to be found.

"Yes. It was the last time Aqua_-senpai_ ever used Resurrection on you, as she immediately returned to heaven upon the Demon King's defeat."

"Sigh… Really brings you back, doesn't it? It really was one huge war."

I didn't know if she too, was reminiscing. But the goddess giggled softly as I smiled inadvertently, deeply relishing in my daydream.

"..Say, Satou Kazuma_-san_, there is probably no need for me to ask this question, but.."

Eris_-sama_ trailed off as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up front. I raised an eyebrow as I waited for her to continue,

"..Your life in that world, did you enjoy it?"

…

'Did I enjoy it', huh..

My life began after I got reincarnated from Japan, with my physique, mind, and memory intact. I was immediately off to a bad start, having to work day in and out as a construction worker along with the useless blue-haired goddess I brought with me, despite our jobs being adventurers.

We had to sleep in the stables, and had to make do with sleeping on hay reek of horse. I was forced to adapt to having the night's cold air as my blanket. It was a total 180 when compared to my previous self-indulgent life in Japan, it was truly tough.

Soon, we started taking things more seriously, and tried recruiting party members. The ones who came were a screw-loose, explosion-maniac archwizard, and a perverted, masochistic crusader. Things didn't look promising at first, as my party members all excelled in one particular thing, but terribly sucked at others. Surprisingly, that point was when things started to pick up. Sure there were stumbles here and there, and sometimes even instances of faceplants, both literally and figuratively, but we always managed to prevail in the end.

As we stayed together, our bonds only further deepened; with the route ending up in me forming a romantic relationship with one of my party members.

We all grew in strength, taking down several Demon King's generals and high bounty targets during our journey. Everything eventually reached its peak in the all-out war against the Demon King and his army, concluding in his complete subjugation, and ending his terror reign once and for all.

I ended up became known as the leader of the legendary party that defeated the Demon King.

And before I realized, I already fell in love with the world I thought I hated.

An earnest smile found its way to my face.

"..I did."

My lips shaped the answer on its own accord.

"Do you have any regrets having been reincarnated to that world?"

That world. That absurd, unforgiving, yet lovable fantasy world.

"I don't." I said firmly, the smile on my face not budging.

Looking back, in spite of all the hardships I had to endure, it wasn't bad at all.

After all, when everything finally settled, I got to experience a full life together with her…

She showed me how warm it was to have your hands held under a freezing night.

She showed me what it felt like waking up in the morning, to someone dear to your heart.

She showed me what it meant to nurture your own flesh and blood, and watch them grow up.

…

She showed me how it felt.. To have that very someone.. Secure her place among the stars…

A warm liquid dropped from the corner of my eyes, and snapped me back into the present. I hurriedly wiped them off, hoping Eris_-sama_ hadn't taken notice of it.

I looked up, and judging from her mixed expression, she probably did. Besides, even if she didn't, my sniffles would've given it out anyway.

But Eris_-sama_ didn't say a thing, she kept the silence with a slight comforting smile sitting on her lips.

I finally decided to ask her,

"..Say, Eris_-sama_… Can I ask you something..?"

"What is it, Kazuma_-san_?"

Forcing a smile through my quivering lips, I continued with an apparent waver in my voice,

"..How was.. Megumin, when she came here..?"

I knew it was rather inappropriate to ask about someone else's death, but Eris_-sama_ didn't flinch. She probably knew it was coming.

"..Megumin_-san_.. Was one of a kind, you know?"

As I wondered what she meant by that, she continued,

"When she first came here, she was confused, just like everyone else. So I proceeded to explain everything to her just the way the procedure works. But when she heard that she wouldn't retain her memory if she was reborn as a baby, she started throwing tantrums! Saying how the god are powerless and can't do anything right. She also commented on how heaven was so uninteresting it might as well be hell. I had no choice but to fasten the process and transport her.." Eris' shoulders droop further and further as the story progressed, her earlier smile now replaced by a slight frown.

There was no way I could deny her statement about heaven. After all, I also thought of the exact same thing when Aqua told me what it was like.

"A..haha.. Ahahahaha..! I see, that's really like her.."

Wiping the forming tears in the corner of my eyes, I couldn't hold back my laughter hearing my wife still as energetic as ever, even after her death.

Composing myself, I asked another question,

"How about Darkness, how is she doing?"

"She is still trying to cope with your death. Queen Iris is with her right now, consoling her. Even though the queen herself is still very troubled by her Onii_-sama_'s departure."

"Iris, huh.. My little sister had become a very mature and capable queen when I wasn't looking.. She'll find a way to cope with it, I'm sure."

I already said everything I needed to say to them, so I had no regrets. But knowing that they would move on and live a life without me, it was still pretty saddening deep down.

I wonder if Megumin also felt like this when she came here…

"Then, Eri- no, Chris, the leader of the Silver-Haired Thieving Group, and my Big Boss. Can I ask you to grant your ex-assistant a final favor?"

Eris_-sama_ replied with a bright smile and a slight nod.

"Please take good care of Darkness. And if possible, Iris too." I said as I stood up on my weak legs and bowed deeply.

"Leave it to me, Assistant-kun!"

She replied with the cheerful tone signature to her Chris persona.

I straightened up from my bow and smiled from the bottom of my heart. Truly grateful to the goddess of fortune, who had been such a great friend during my living days.

"Then, Eris_-sama_, if possible, could you reincarnate me in a-"

"Hm? No no no, I'm sending you someplace else first."

"Eh?"

"Then, Satou Kazuma_-san_, as the representative of heaven, I, Goddess of Fortune Eris, hereby express my deepest gratitude. The legendary hero who ended the Demon King's reign upon this world, may your life be just as, if not more wonderful, than the life you have just had."

As she said that, lights began to emit from all over the place, and a magic circle starts to glow from under me.

"Eh?! Wait!"

"Say hello to _senpai_ for me, okay?"

Eris_-sama_ gave me one last wink before snapping her fingers.

* * *

When the white dissipates, I took a quick look at my surroundings.

The lights were all gone, but for some reason I was still in the same pla-

..Ah…

In front of me was no longer the soft-expressioned, silver-haired goddess I once thought to be the main heroine of my story.

Instead, it was the blue-haired goddess I constantly bickered against despite being members of the same party.

The smug smile she was making made it obvious what she was about to say. Still that same ol' Aqua, huh.

"Fufufu, look at you. The so-called legendary hero, all old and wrinkled. You can barely even stand on your two feet, kusukusu."

"You haven't changed at all, huh. Damned useless goddess."

"AAAAAAHHH! NOT THAT NICKNAME AGAIN!"

Screaming, she pounced on me and started shaking my shoulders violently!

"How dare you! How dare you say that when we haven't met in a long time!"

"You were the one who mocked me first! Aaahh! Wait, wait! Ah, don't rock an old man like me! My back's going to snap! I'll die!"

Wait, I'm already dead, aren't I? Can I die in the after-life? Is that even a thing?

"Apologize! Apologize for calling me useless! Take it back!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Letting me go of her deadly clutch, she returned to her seat and puffed her cheeks angrily.

"Geez, you really had the audacity to do that to the spirit of a respected old man. No wonder Vanir called you the goddess of violence." I said nonchalantly, holding my sore shoulder.

"What was that?! Not only you dared saying that devil's name in this place, you also called me the goddess of violence!? How about I show you how violent I can be by sending you to that heaven you hate right here and now!?"

"I'm sorry. Please. Anything but that."

I fearfully apologized.

I couldn't remember the last time I was actually afraid of Aqua. All she needed to do was flick her finger to send me to that white hell. I dared not even imagine what it would be like living in there, only to chat with fellow elders for eternity, without anything else to do.

"Hmph! You're lucky I'm a benevolent goddess, so I'll forgive you for your insults. You should be grateful, mortal."

T-This girl!

I thought after all these years she would mature a bit in the head, but it seemed that that was asking for too much.

But come to think of it, she probably had been here since the ancient times before I even brought her to that world. I shouldn't expect her to change for the better in a mere few decades; a human's lifetime might as well be something like an afternoon teatime for her. Not to mention her low intelligence stats was actually said to be maxed out in that world.

Which meant she had always been, and would always be, like this.

"Huh? What's with you all of a sudden? Why do you look like you're looking at someone pitiful? Why are you sniffling?!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the forever young old hag.

Though I probably shouldn't say that since I was now an old man myself.

"No, it's nothing. Say, Aqua, aren't you supposed to be the goddess that caters to youngsters that died in Japan? Why am I here?" I started a topic to avoid her finding out what I was thinking.

"The rules here in heaven aren't that strict, so it isn't impossible to have this happen. What? Are you saying you don't want to see me before getting reincarnated? You really are heartless, you know that?"

"Hey, don't make assumptions on your own accord. It's nothing, I was just wondering."

To be honest, I had a hunch that she was the one that made this happen because she wanted to see me. But she would never acknowledge it anyway, so there was no point prying in further.

"By the way, Aqua, is it still an option for Japanese to be reincarnated to that world? I mean, the Demon King has been defeated after all." I asked something that suddenly crossed my mind.

"Starting over as a baby, sure. But it's such a hassle at times so I don't bother asking and just reincarnate them back into Japan."

"What's with that attitude? You could've at least listened to what they had to say, you know? Are you really a goddess?"

"Hey, don't doubt my divinity like that! I couldn't help it, alright? There's no way you can expect me to be all nice if I was reading a manga and they just come in and interrupt at the best part!"

What the..

"That just reinforces my doubt! Are you really a goddess?! Do your job properly damn it!"

It would've been a different case if I were talking to a NEET who wouldn't want to do with anything social-related, but this girl right here is a goddess! And to think she would prioritize some manga over a spirit she was supposed to take care of!

"Geez, you're so loud. It's not like I sent them to heaven or some other world or anythi-"

…

"…"

…

Aqua's voice diminished while saying something incredible just now.

"Oi."

She flinched.

"_W-Well, at least they're doing fine, I think.._" She fidgeted for a while before whispering under her breath, barely even audible from where I was sitting.

…

I silently stood up and walked towards her, my fist held up high before she ran and hid behind her chair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've already reflected on it! I'm really sorry!" The self-proclaimed goddess wailed like a little child.

Even if I tried and chased her, there was no way I would be able to catch up with these old legs of mine, so I decided to let her off this time.

"Sigh… You really are one true klutz, aren't you…"

"Uuu.."

Looking at yet another unchanging part of her, I smiled as I deeply sighed. It was true that I did pity her for being forever an idiot, but it would be a lie if I were to say I wasn't happy seeing my old friend still the same person she had always been.

"Heh, bickering like this all over again, seems neither of us really changed over the years, huh.."

"I can confirm Kazuma_-san_'s still a meanie."

"Eh, whatever. Say, I don't mind if you want to keep this up, but shouldn't you like, start preparing for my reincarnation soon?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. So, do you want to go back to Japan, or-"

"Spare me the options, I actually miss my old country. I might've been a similar person as the previous me in that world too, but it just wasn't the same without games and animes."

The choice wasn't exactly easy to make, since if I got reborn into Japan, I would never meet my old party members again, and everyone I got to know in that world. But I figured that, I was going to lose my memories either way, so there was really no difference between the two options. Thinking of being able to live a more 'normal' life in Japan just sounded like a better and safer option overall in my opinion.

"Heh, as expected of the hikiNEET. But it's alright I guess, after all you did live quite the turbulent life, I can see why you'd want things to be more peaceful this time."

"Haha, you saw through me. Oh, if possible, I want to be born in a wealthy family, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, you want a wealthy parents and a cute little sister, I get it. I'll make sure you'll live a really great life, just leave it to me. Think of it as a reward for defeating the Demon King."

"Heeh, that's nice of you, thanks."

"Oh, and Megumin also went to Japan, by the way. Chances are you'll meet her again."

…

I felt time stop at the revelation.

I just remembered Eris_-sama_'s words, and how she never actually told me where Megumin went.

I was pretty sure Megumin wouldn't want to go to heaven judging by her snarky comment, but..

Never did it cross my mind the possibility of her choosing to be reincarnated in another world.

Unable to contain my bewilderment from her shocking words, my incredulous mind could only shout a single response:

"E-Eeeehhh?!"

"You heard me, are you surprised?" Aqua said with a joyous tone.

"O-Of course I am! Megumin.. Sh-She actually went to Japan… Aqua, you're not lying right?!"

I could barely hide my excitement over the news. So.. I could meet Megumin again..?

"Of course I'm not lying! Megumin was actually really enthusiastic too when I presented her the option. She said she wanted to know more about the world Kazuma was once in. She knew she wouldn't preserve her past memories, but she didn't seem any less excited about it."

I smiled genuinely from the bottom of my heart at the mere chance of us meeting again. But my happiness didn't last very long as I thought more about it.

"..But, can I really meet her again..? Japan is vast you know…"

Aqua clicked her tongue repeatedly while swinging her index finger side to side and grinned,

"Kazuma_-san_, don't underestimate the power of a goddess. I've arranged everything perfectly that you two just might end up together from the get go! Just leave it to me!"

"Just what exactly do you mean by 'from the get go', huh?" I couldn't help but retort at that.

As romantic as it sounded to have your wife from your previous life immediately become your girl again in your next life, it kinda felt sad. It's as if my charms could only be appreciated by one girl in the whole world, which was pretty disheartening if you really think about it.

Plus, as much as I wanted to believe Aqua, her reputation wasn't exactly helping her case. Would everything really be alright?

"Well, whatever. There's really nothing I can do about it, so I'll leave everything to you. Now, if you please."

I didn't know if it was because the sudden surge of desire, but seeing as there wasn't any more topic to talk about, I decided to ask Aqua reincarnate me immediately.

But Aqua didn't give any response. Her expression showed one of uncertainty, like she was contemplating on something.

Hey, she's not thinking of sending me to heaven, is she? Please don't do that, Aqua_-sama_.

She then suddenly looked up at me, her eyes seemingly emitting a soft glow. I gulped slightly, not knowing what was going to come.

"_Oh whatever, this is goodbye after all._" She whispered.

She then got up and walked towards me. The next thing I knew was strands of blue covering my vision, as my body was enveloped in a warm, comfortable embrace.

Aqua was hugging me.

"O-Oi, A-Aqua..?"

No response.

"Hey, you do realize it's already too late to be a part of my harem now, right?"

I was dead after all.

I felt her sigh on my shoulder,

"Really, can't you read the mood for once? You damn hikiNEET."

The one who usually couldn't read the mood was you though.

"How did you expect me to react in this situation? I can't think of a time when you've ever hugged me before."

Her hug just tightened.

"…I just.. want to thank you… For everything…"

…

"…When we came to that world, you had no obligation to actually fight the Demon King and send me back to heaven, but despite that, you did anyway. You were such a jerk and we fought day in and day out, but you never sent me away. You decided to keep up with my antics, and even though we always caused trouble for each other, you kept me in your party. Regardless of the fact that you were such a tsundere back then, and wouldn't acknowledge how much you really needed me, I'm truly grateful."

There were so many things I wanted to retort, but I relented and kept quiet. This girl had always been this way, after all.

"Along with Megumin, Darkness, and everyone in the town of Axel, days were always full of dramas. It was something I could never find in heaven; in this place where every single day is almost like a repeated sequence. If you hadn't brought me to that world.. there was no possible way I would've ever experienced them.. They were.. truly.. the most fun memories I've ever had… And it was all thanks to you, Kazuma…"

Aqua's voice started shaking in the midst of her character-breaking speech. The goddess who was famously known as being utterly incapable of lying, was now filling the surrounding air with her honest feelings. It was easily one of, if not the most vulnerable state I've ever seen her in. Touched by the earnest of her words, I returned the gesture as I slowly wrapped my own arms around her.

What were previously little sniffles started turning into loud sobs. Her whole heart poured into the atmosphere, she couldn't stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Replaying the memories inside my brain, tear started to build up in my own eyes. I tried my best to shed a single one and not more, as crying any further and I wouldn't be able to be the comforting party.

It was then that I also realized; what she was about to go through…

When everything settled, and it was time for her to reincarnate me..

The next time we would see each other, I would no longer be the Satou Kazuma she once knew.

I would be an entirely different person, with a different past, a different personality, and maybe even a different name.

Just now, a little part in the back of my heart considered to stay in heaven, just so I could preserve my memories and accompany her every now and then.

Seemingly done in releasing her pent-up emotions, Aqua broke the hug and moved a few steps backwards, wiping away her tear-stained cheeks.

"Fuu.. Thanks, Kazuma.. Sorry for causing so many troubles, and for having you keep up with this part of me too."

"Haha, it's alright, Aqua. The weak me always had to depend on you too, for more than just the support buffs and resurrections during our adventures, it's only fair."

I let silence ensue for a bit before continuing,

"..You gonna be alright?"

Aqua seemed surprised by the question. She took one more deep breath before assuming a smile genuine, unblemished, unknown to humans. Her cheeks lustered a soft crimson, her eyes glowed a tender blue, the last drop of tear that rolled down her chin sparkled, under the faint light of the dim room.

The Aqua in front of me right now, was the very image of a true Goddess of Water.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She affirmed with a soft voice.

Is it just me or is she starting to look like Eris?

"..A goddess should never be too attached to a human, or else this would happen. The four of us living together in that house.. It has always been a one-of-a-kind phenomenon.. But it's alright, I'll learn to better cope with it soon enough."

I gave a defeated smile, she was never the strong type was she? For as long as I'm still here, I should keep on comfo-

"Besides, I could just return your memories for a brief period the next time you come here, so it's not like everything are lost."

…

Wait, what?

"W-Wait, Aqua, are you saying it's possible for you to stash away the current me's memories somewhere and return it the next time I die? Is that it?"

"Yep, at least that much is still in my power. I also saved Megumin's memories, you see."

I felt my eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

Then.. Then…

"Then what was the point in all that crying?! You.. You goddess of drama! You even made me cry too!"

"Waahhh! I just thought that maybe you would no longer be the same Kazuma the next time you come here, so I thought it may be my last chance! Don't yell at meee!" Aqua protested with tears in her eyes and face red of embarrassment.

Well, I guess she made a fair point. Even if my memories were to be returned, who knows if the nurture in my next life would lead to me having a totally different personality?

Even though for some reason, I'm much more inclined to believe that I'd stay the same.

Sigh… Just like that, the both of us destroyed the mood.

"…"

"…"

We looked at each other for a few moments before realizing how ridiculous the other's appearance was.

Aqua looked disheveled, her hair no longer neat, and her eyes bloodshot of crying from before.

Her expression looked as if she was looking the exact same things on my face,

"..Pfft… Hahahaha!"

"Pft.. Gahahaha!"

What followed were echoes of laughter from the both of us, filling every nook and cranny of the dull-looking room; as if painting them with colors.

We kept laughing like there was no other day, only finally feeling content after a couple minutes or two.

To have this for my last memory as Satou Kazuma, doesn't seem so bad…

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, Kazuma_-san_, are you ready?"

"Ou! Anytime you are!"

An intense white-blue lit up the whole room, coming from the magic circle below me, encompassing the floor in an extremely huge area. Balls of white light scrambled and flew everywhere without pattern, creating an immensely beautiful and spectacular light show.

Judging from the last time I had been here, I didn't think it was necessary for her to draw this huge of a magic circle, but I wasn't going to complain. Not to sound arrogant, but if you ask me, then it was a farewell fireworks fit for the departure of a legendary hero.

My body started feeling more and more weightless, letting me work against the force of gravity as I began floating. Higher, way past the nonexistent ceiling. Further into the light, meters above the ground.

My vision started to dissipate into white, further blurring everything I could see by the passing seconds.

As my consciousness drifted away, the last thing I saw was Aqua, smiling wholeheartedly.

Not the debt-ridden archpriest, nor the useless goddess.

But a member of the legendary party, the Goddess of Water,

And my very best friend, Aqua.

.

.

.

.

.

_koronde surimuita toko  
__chi ga nijinde shimiru keredo  
__hecchara sa sugu naoru kara__  
__ashita niwa kasabuta dekiru__  
_

_misaki kara fune o daseba_  
_kaze o uke ho ga fukuramu_  
_boku wa ima tsuchi o hanare_  
_nanatsu no umi o mata ni kakeru_

_minami kara kaze ga fuite_  
_kyuu ni ame furihajimeta_  
_haru wa sugu tonari ni iru_  
_sentakumono torikomanakucha_

_"Chiisana Boukensha" – Aqua, Megumin, Darkness (KonoSuba ED 1)_

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Mind you that I know nothing about the Web Novel, and how the story ends in that version. This is just how I see KonoSuba might end, or at least how I want it to. This story was planned to be the first part of a two-shot. If nothing goes wrong, the second part should be finished later this month. Don't expect it to be even nearly this long though, it's most likely going to be a short after-credits kind of thing.

See you in part 2!


	2. Hajimemashite

**A/N:** Okay, so, first of all, I apologize. The first draft for this chapter was actually somewhat done back in early May, but then exam and holiday came and I didn't even touch my laptop for months lol. New semester just began for me so I figured I'd get back into writing. This second part was originally planned to only be around 800 words or so, as like I said it was only an after-credits kind of thing. But I felt like I owed you guys for making you wait so I made it a bit longer. I'm still not too sure if that was the right decision as I'm afraid it'd make the story feel dragged out, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

School is amazing. It's a place for us to learn, to meet people, and most of all, it's a place designed to help us discover more about ourselves.

You got to experience fun times, you got to make friends and spend time with them..

..and in all honesty, it probably would've been the case. That is, if I hadn't been the person I was.

I just couldn't get it; school was supposed to be this place you'd love to be in,

"So why does it always drain my energy every time I set my foot onto that place..?"

Even just making the first step into the yard earlier this morning took me all I had.

And today was only the first day too..

I sluggishly walked down the path home. Today was the day students had to come to terms with the fact that holiday had ended for us. Though I might have worded it that way, the truth was most people from my class looked pretty energetic. Few, if not only me, had an expression I had been wearing since morning.

'I wanna go home.' Was pretty much all I had in mind.

Not much happened today; mostly introductions from both the teachers and students, and yet I already couldn't see myself enjoying this next year in class.

I did see some familiar faces from middle school back at the opening ceremony, but there was only a couple that turned out to be in the same class as me, none of which I had been close with.

The only person I really got to talk to was this happy-go-lucky type of guy, who did strike a conversation at least once with everyone in the class. I must say my first impression of him wasn't exactly the best, he looked like your everyday delinquent, turned out he was actually pretty nice.

Must feel good to not be socially awkward.

In all honesty, if it wasn't for my little sister and childhood friend, I would probably boycott school.

I sighed deeply as I continued walking towards the opposite direction of where the sun was. The pale orange that had been creeping over slowly for a while now signaled the upcoming sunset.

The sound of my rumbling stomach urged me to pick up the pace as I wondered what Mom was going to be cooking for tonight.

As I crossed the bridge signifying the exit of my school's neighborhood, I saw a young couple holding hands as they gaze at the sun-reflecting river, and having such a lovey-dovey conversation. Mind you, I wasn't even eavesdropping, they were just loud as is.

Let's see here, I've seen kids jumping into the clear water below, so I'm pretty sure it's safe even if you 'accidentally' fall right?

Now let me just push them and make a run for it, no one else's around anyway.

As demonic thoughts filled my mind, I traversed back to all the times I liked a girl.

For some reason, every time a girl interested me, I'd found out sooner or later that they were already into other guys, or even already had a boyfriend. The only time it wasn't the case was with my neighbor-and-childhood friend.

This girl, I got to know her sometime early in my gradeschool years. We would play every once in a while, and besides my little sister, she was the only girl I was actually close with. At one point I started seeing her as a strike target, but before I could even think of making a move, certain occurrences made me rethink all the steps I had almost taken.

Until now I still couldn't figure out what it was with her, but there were times where she would have this discomforting smile on her face whenever certain things happen. I could never understand what was happening inside her head because she would always avoid the question whenever I ask her about it. One thing I did know however was every time she went into said state, I would irk on reflex of the dangerous signals throwing off all around me.

What I did might have been purely out of intuition, but I decided to remain just as her friend for the time being.

Eventually, seeing as none of my feelings had ever come to fruition, I closed off my heart. Every time people would ask me, I would just say that I was waiting for the right one.

But don't you dare doubt if the right one existed, I'll beat the hell out of you.

If the gods had been playing their hands on me, I'd really like to have a word with them.

Without realizing, I had already crossed the bridge and was far ahead of the couple that made me reminisce the bitter times.

I really felt like going back and let it out on them for opening the wound in my heart, but what would be the point..

I continued walking as sounds of speeding cars started becoming audible. Chatters and footsteps fill the surrounding air as I walked by the main road, out of the silent neighborhood.

I just wanted to be home right now.

Well, it wasn't like I had any important routine or anything, I would most likely just have dinner and lock myself in my room after, maybe play some games with my online friends I'd never met before, watch anime, or read manga.

I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a shut-in, but I admit I spent most of my time alone in my room. Growing up with games, it had always been my primary source of entertainment. I couldn't even imagine what the world would be like without it, it had to be hella boring.

And perhaps I'd also indulge myself a little in my sister's care. I had a lovely li'l sis, I guess that was one of the things I truly felt blessed about in this world. You would think only anime main characters would get the chance.

It wasn't until a certain crossroad that I was distracted from my lonely train of thoughts,

"Wow, I never knew there was a game store here." I said in a whisper.

There was this new MMORPG game that was released last week. The reviews seemed to be pretty good, so I had been thinking about getting a copy for a while now.

I had just gotten my monthly allowance from my father, there was no reason I shouldn't use it, right?

Setting aside any hesitation, I entered the store. The sudden burst of anticipation masking the intense hunger I had been feeling.

After quite a while, I walked out of the store with a small plastic bag in my hand. There were actually a couple more games that caught my eye, namely the regular edition of Oceanrim, and what seemed to be a rip-off of BeastHun. But I already had the collector's ultra edition for the former, and the latter didn't really look promising, so all the more reason to save what I have left.

The street had become a lot less busy, as the sky was now drenched in a deep orange, with bits of black starting to appear in the horizon. Browsing the store that was larger than it looked might have taken more than just a while, huh.

The smell coming out of a nearby restaurant reminded my stomach of the craving I had been having earlier, urging me to go straight home and not pay visits to stores I came across. Now with a bit of excitement, I left the store front for my house.

But only after a few steps, something caught the corner of my sight, prompting me to stop right in the middle of the pavement.

..Not something, someone.

Standing among people waiting for the traffic light on the vehicles' side to turn red, was a student of my very own school. The slight difference in uniform gave away the fact that she was an upperclassman. A highschool student at this time of the day wasn't exactly a rare sight, but there was something about her that made me chronically mystified.

Blown by the softly whistling wind, her dark brown hair fluttered beautifully in the air. The brown locks covering her cheeks, and the way her hair was cut neatly just below the shoulders was a plus to the score. Her princess-style bangs complimented her cute, round face. Her wide eyes were round, but the way light bounced off of them gave a sense of sharpness. Her small mouth made her seem almost doll-like, further emphasized by the school uniform she was wearing. A mask of bitter frustration colored her expression, but not enough to cover up the natural cuteness she seemingly was born with.

On this still-busy street, the petite girl wasn't alone, but the aura she exerted was one of loneliness.

It just occurred to me that I was ogling a girl I had never met before.

A sudden rush of blood surged through my arteries, tensing me up in a way I couldn't remember ever experiencing. Euphoria overwhelmed me for a second, until the surrounding chatters brought me back to earth.

But before I could process any kind of reason, my vision blurred.

My hand made its way towards my eye as I wondered what caused it. I didn't know what I was expecting, or if I expected anything at all. The action felt instinctual, as if an act of reflex, as if my brain was filled with haze.

"Eh..?"

Is this..

"..Tears?"

When the realization hit, the waterworks came in full throttle.

"H-Huh..? W-What.."

Am I.. Crying..?

Glances arrived from people walking by. An old lady slowly walked up to me, a worried expression painted clear on her face.

Drowned in confusion and extreme emotions, I ran the other way.

What the hell. What is this? What's happening?

My breath was erratic, but nevertheless I ran, fast, even faster, that if the cause of this burst had a physical form, I probably would've long since outrun it, leaving it behind in the trails.

But my non-existent athleticity, combined with the overload of emotions, exhausted me faster than I thought it would.

Panting heavily, I stopped by a park near my house's neighborhood. Thankfully, no one was there. As a male highschool student, I couldn't even begin to explain how embarrassing it was to be seen crying in public.

But why did I cry in the first place? Just what the hell was that?

To suddenly cry after seeing a stranger, 'bizarre' couldn't even begin to explain it.

Now I didn't want to be called a _chuuni_, but if anime was anything to learn from, this would be the episode where the amnesiac main character met the girl of his story who was his childhood friend and lover or something. Which I really doubted to be the case here.

I took a deep breath and put my face in my palms. I've seen and experienced pretty weird things, but this was in a whole new level.

…

Behind my palms where light couldn't reach, her face appeared again.

And contrary to my initial thoughts, now that I had time to fully process it, she did feel familiar..

Like an old friend.. Even though I couldn't find her anywhere in my memories..

To most people, these kinds of occurrences would most likely weird them out. But instead, I'm feeling..

Calm…

As if a big part of me was in full acceptance of it… Like it wasn't anything weird to begin with...

As I placed her on my mind again, the wind started blowing softly, cooling me down into serenity. People tend to associate a sunny day with happiness, and rain with sadness. However, a windy day had quite a variety of images attached to it, and it was moments like this that you could truly feel one of them. The light breeze brought forth a clear mind, and made you put on a smile, even if sometimes they're bittersweet.

No way was I ever a hardcore believer in red strings of destiny, or anything the part, but seeing that girl really left an impression on me.

Who knows, since we were in the same school, I might actually get to see her again. And hopefully, next time, I wouldn't have an outburst.

Putting on an honest, defeated smile, I got up and started walking again.

But just when I got out of the park, I saw a couple girls on the other side of the road.

Not just ANY girls, but very, very, beautiful ones.

In a glance, they didn't look like anything outside of the ordinary. Chatting to each other and outfitted in casual clothes, nothing strange.

But what the hell's with that hair color? Blue and white? Are they cosplayers or something?

But even if they were, I didn't recall any event currently being held around here.

Seemingly taking notice, the blue-haired girl smiled brightly and waved towards me, while the white-haired girl smiled shyly and simply raised her hand a bit.

Flustered, and barely able to process what just happened, I reflexively faced the other side and sped up my pace. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, probably even drenching it red.

Do they know me? Because I sure as hell don't know them.

Gaahh! Just what IS IT with today?! First, I cried simply because of looking at a pretty girl I had zero idea whom. And now a PAIR of stranger, not to mention the beautiful girls they are, smiled and waved at me?! What is this, a dream?

Because if it is, I would very much like to wake up now.

I wonder if all this meant something..

I mean, compared to the average, I'd say I'm a pretty lucky guy most of the time. But for these things to occur nearly at the same time, feels as if lady luck was really smiling at me.

Maybe fate had decided to finally give me something?

Was it my time to shine as the main character of my own story?

Or, well, setting aside many of my absurd fantasies, maybe..

Just maybe..

...The gods had decided to give their blessings upon this wonderful world...

I chuckled as I opened the gates to my house. With the walk home that felt like eternity finally ending, a fresh feeling shyly re-introduced itself inside my heart.

For the first time in quite a long while, I looked forward to my next day in school.

_-The End-_


End file.
